


One Day

by echo_wolf



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/echo_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Pepa be trusted to watch her son for a day, especially one where she takes him to the park?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> First PepSi fic! I am nowhere near fluent in Spanish, so please bear with me, but I tried my best to research the correct phrases.
> 
> Also, I'm going to pretend that Sara being pregnant at the end of the series never happened because it slipped my mind when I was writing this.

“One day. At most, Silvia. We will be okay.” Pepa promises as Silvia grabs her coat. “Trust me.” 

“Claro.” Silvia smiles, “I just worry.”

“The faster you finish up with the case, the faster you can come back and be with your family, no?”

The redhead shakes her head, sighing, “I’m afraid it’s going to take all day. There’s a lot of evidence they want processed.” 

“We will be on our best behavior,” Pepa pulls back and grabs her son, “Won’t we, cariño?”

“Sí!” The little boy nods his head eagerly. He babbles on, “Mama won’t get in trouble.” 

Silvia laughs, slightly reassured. “Vale. I will see you two later.” She kisses her wife and son before walking out, shaking her head as she hears them call her ‘pelirroja’.

***

"Are you sure Silvia's going to be okay with you taking Iker to the park?" Sara's neck cranes so that she can make eye contact with her stubborn aunt from the couch. "You know how much she hates the ballpit." 

"Sarita, it'll be fine." Pepa placates her niece by bringing Iker to the couch and handing her one of his shoes. They put his shoes on, "Besides, Silvia's busy working on the Fuentes case. So, we can either sit here and twiddle our thumbs all day." Then she flashes a smile, shrugging nonchalantly, "Or I can take the cutest little boy to the park to pass time." 

"Oh, alright.” She resigns, making a move to get off the couch, “But I'm coming with you." 

"¡Gracias, Sara!" Pepa beaming smile falters slightly when she sees her niece slumping a little bit, "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sara rolls her eyes. She gazes down to her cousin who looks so much like the brunette; dark hair, intense eyes, and prone to be fussed over by a certain redhead. Between Pepa and her son, something is bound to happen. And Sara only agreed to tag along because she knows that Pepa would most likely do something stupid if she doesn't. Who would be there to take pity on her poor aunt and help her? Then what? Pepa would have to sleep on her couch. 

Or worse, they’d have to call her grandpa.

"¡Vámonos!" The little boy cheers as he jumps off the couch, pulling his older cousin along to follow his mother. 

***

Sara watches Pepa chase three-year-old Iker around the park. Pepa thwarts his attempts to climb into the ballpit by picking him up and twirling him around. God forbid, if he ever gets in the ballpit, Silvia will magically appear just to disinfect her child...and then proceed to scold Pepa for three hours straight. 

She shakes her head as Pepa’s phone buzzes to life on the table. Sara turns around to check it. 

Silvia. 

Sara looks up to Pepa who is entirely too busy with her son. She takes a deep breath and answers the phone, “¡Hola Tita! ¿Qué tal?”

“Sara? Hola.” Her redheaded aunt sounds flustered, but composes herself. “What is she doing with Iker?” There’s a huff that comes through the line like Silvia somehow already knows where they are and what they are doing, but didn’t want to let on otherwise.

Sara watches the brunette running around the pit, as if she’s...panicking?! “She’s just playing with him at the playground. Pepa thought she’d take him out to have some fun. She brought me along too.” She immediately gets up to get a closer look at her aunt and cousin. Her eyes widen upon the realization that Pepa has lost her own child.

“Vale. Just tell Pepa I called. And please remind her to wash him up when you get home.” 

Sara keeps her voice calm. “Claro. He’ll be sparkling clean when you see him.” If we find him! She hangs up and runs over to her other aunt. 

***

“Dad!” 

The commissioner turns around, looking up from his papers, “¡Ah, hola hija!” He kisses his daughter on the forehead, “Do you need something?”

The redhead smiles, “Nothing urgent. I was just wondering if you have time to spend with your grandson?”

“Always! That's why we're having dinner together tonight, no?” Don Lorenzo replies, eyeing his daughter, “What did that wife of yours do now, hija?” 

“She and Sara took Iker to the park.” 

He gives her a knowing look, “Your wife is capable enough to take care of your son.” He chuckles, “And your niece is probably even more capable.” 

Silvia crosses her arms, “I know, it’s just that…” She trails off, not able to say the words. 

“Come now, hija, what’s wrong?”

“Is it bad I feel a little left out?” Silvia scoffs before she starts to ramble, “I mean, shouldn’t I be there to yell at Pepa for letting him into the infested ballpit or for letting him eat too much ice cream? I feel like I’m never there.” 

"One second, hija." The commissioner scans the precinct, “Hey, Montoya!” 

“¡Sí, Comisario!” The handsome cop responds immediately. 

“I’m leaving you in charge." He grabs the reports from Silvia's hands and hands them to Montoya, "Look over the Fuentes case. If something comes up, call me on my cell.” 

“Claro.” Montoya nods and smiles at redhead before going back to his desk. 

He turns to his daughter who looks a little glum, “Hija, let’s go see your wife and son.” 

“Gracias, Papa.” Silvia all but runs out of the precinct. 

Following behind, Don Lorenzo sighs because, with Pepa involved, he knows something is bound to happen.

***

“Pepa! Where’s Iker?” 

The brunette looks down at her niece with an expression of guilt and shock, “No sé. I turned around and he was gone. I went around three times and I think he’s-he’s in the ballpit!” She begs her niece, “Help me, Sarita. Silvia will kill me for sure.” 

Sara nods eagerly, “Vale. Come on, you go in from that side and I’ll go in here.” 

They enter the huge ballpit and two seconds later, Sara hears Pepa: “I found him!” Sara looks up and sees the brunette holding a crying child, who is most definitely not Iker. When Pepa realizes her mistake, Sara shoots her aunt a pointed look and receives a sheepish look in return. Pepa sets the little boy down and pats him on the head. She throws her hands in the air, “I thought it was him!” 

Sara shakes her head, laughing to herself, as she continues looking. She’s starting to get worried. And to make things worse, Pepa’s phone is going off and she’s almost positive she knows who’s calling. “¡Tita!” Pepa looks up, “Silvia called earlier. She’s calling again!” 

“Vale. Toss me the phone!” She calls over the heads of little children. Sara hesitates, “Now, Sarita!” She does as she’s told, but Pepa fails to catch the device and they both watch it fall into the colorful pit. “¡Mierda!” 

“¡Tita!” Sara chastises her choice in language, motioning to the children surrounding them. 

The brunette gestures at them, “What? They wouldn’t understand!” 

Sara rolls her eyes and waves her hands frantically toward the colorful balls, “The phone!” 

Pepa reaches down and pulls the phone out, answering in a casual voice, “¡Hola mi amor! Sarita said you called. Did you forget something?” 

Silvia’s voice sounds through the phone, “Sí. I just forgot to tell you we're having dinner tonight at Dad's.”

"Sounds great, princesa." 

"How's Iker?"

“Silvia, no need to worry. He’s...just preoccupied with the playground.” Pepa sounds indignant, “What? You don’t trust me to take care of our child?” 

She can feel Silvia calm down, “I do. I just miss you both.” 

“Don’t worry, princesa. We are fine.” Pepa smiles at the sigh that comes through the phone, “He’ll be sparkling clean when you get home, vale?” 

“Vale.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

They hang up and Pepa blows hair through her lips, strand of hair on her forehead moving at the force. She takes a deep breath and looks around for Sara who has appeared next to her. “Sarita, what am I going to do?!” 

“Keep looking, of course.” Sara sighs, taking one last look around, “He’s not in here, though.” 

“Vale, come on.” Pepa leads them out of the colorful pit.

***

They search for ten minutes, asking other parents if they’ve seen him, and still can’t find him. Pepa deadpans, “Sarita, I am a dead woman walking. Your Tita Silvia is going to kill me. And she’ll know how to hide all the evidence. I married a damn Forensics Inspector!” She cries out, “And my poor Iker! He must be so lost and scared. I am a terrible mother.” 

“Mama!” 

The brunette drops her face in her hands, “I can almost hear his voice.” 

Sara rolls her eyes, “¡Tita! Turn around!” 

Pepa turns around and finds her son running toward her, “Iker! There you are!” She picks him up. “You had Mama worried sick. Are you okay?” He giggles as she looks him over and doesn’t see any injuries, except for the scratch on his knee. But that’s from when she was chasing him and he had fallen. The good thing is that he’s in her arms. 

“He’s fine.” The girls turn around to find Don Lorenzo walking toward them. He wears a grave expression, his hands in the pockets of his suit. “He was playing by the slide and came running over to his abuelo when he saw me.” He glares at Pepa who dares to meet his gaze, “But I do wonder about the lack of supervision. Clearly, he takes after you. Hm, Pepa?” Pepa can’t find any words and Sara is too helpless to add any of her own. Don Lorenzo starts to laugh, “Well, you might have lost him but he didn’t lose you. He was the one who pointed out that you two were even in the ballpit to begin with...which was actually quite funny from where we were standing.” 

“¡Abuelo! Pepa was on the verge of a heart attack.” Sara scolds her grandfather...only to start laughing too.

Pepa couldn’t hold back her own smile when Iker kisses her on the cheek. “Clever, Don Lorenzo.” 

Don Lorenzo clears his throat, “Come now, Silvia’s waiting in the car.” 

Pepa’s eyes widen, “She’s here?!” She looks to Sara who blanches, “That’s why she was calling!” 

He nods and the two women are frozen in their tracks. He chuckles, “Don’t worry, we’re parked down the street. She couldn’t have seen anything.” He pats their shoulders, “This is what a surprise is, no?”

The two take a sigh of relief. “Don Lorenzo?” Pepa speaks first, handing Iker to Sara. “Can this stay between us?” 

He stares at the brunette, who only holds her breath. “Only if you call me Papa. I don’t want you sucking up to me with that Don Lorenzo title.” 

Pepa nods, “Vale, Dad. But por favor?” She clasps her hands together. 

“Of course, hija.” He puts an arm around her, “Besides, my grandson can’t have one of his mothers sleeping on Sarita’s couch for the week, no?” 

Sara chimes in with Iker in her arms, “Because she’ll be sleeping on your couch, right, Abuelo?” Iker laughs and claps his hands. 

Before Pepa could defend herself, she’s interrupted by someone calling her name. 

“Pepa! Iker!” Silvia calls out to them as she leans against the car.

Pepa looks pleadingly at her father-in-law, who simply nods. She gives him a gracious peck on the cheek before taking Iker from Sara and rushing over to her wife. “Hola, princesa.”

“Hola, mi amor.” The redhead leans up for a kiss and immediately pulls back to inspect her son. She kisses his cheek, “Did you have fun at the park?” 

Pepa smiles at the redhead as she pulls away, “Sí,” Silvia takes her son into her arms. “He missed you too.” 

Sara mumbles to her grandfather, “I bet he missed both of them.” 

Before Don Lorenzo could say anything, they hear Silvia raise her voice. And they look at each other, wide-eyed. 

“Pepa!” The brunette holds her breath at her wife’s oncoming fury, “His knee is scratched up!”

“He fell, princesa. I watched him like a hawk!” Pepa ignores the snorts from behind them.

Silvia fusses over her son’s knee as he reaches out for Pepa. “Then why is his knee like this?” 

Pepa takes the child into her arms and places a kiss on Silvia’s forehead. “Princesa, he’s a child. He’s going to fall and he’s going to get hurt no matter how much you watch over him.” 

The redhead huffs and takes her son back. “Well.” Everyone can sense Silvia’s fiery temper rising. She purses her lips, “You can stay with Sara tonight.” 

“Silvia, you can’t be serious!” Pepa cries out, looking for help from her niece and father-in-law who look at her just as helpless. “Come on, we can go home, clean him up and he’ll be as good as new!”

Silvia looks at her son who smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Iker frames Silvia’s face in his hands, “Mama won’t get in trouble.” 

Sara and Don Lorenzo share a bemused look, shrugging. 

“Vale.” The redhead puts her son down and watches as he runs over to Sara. “But if you lose him like that again, Pepa, you are so dead.” Pepa doesn’t meet her glare and finds more interest in her own feet. “Another thing,” The brunette visibly flinches, “if you think you’re climbing into bed tonight without taking a shower, you can sleep on the couch.” She scrunches her nose, “You’re full of communal germs.” 

Pepa pouts as her niece and father-in-law laugh heartily at her. Don Lorenzo shrugs at Pepa when she glares at him, but he offers a sympathetic smile shortly after. Silvia’s small smile turns into a full-blown smirk, and she pulls the brunette in for a kiss, wiping the pout off her face.

The brunette pulls away, breaking their kiss, as a frown forms on her face. “You can’t even trust me for one full day, Pelirroja.” 

“I saw everything from here,” Silvia offers an endearing smile, gazing into brown eyes, “but it doesn’t mean I don’t trust you. I know that you would do anything to make him the happiest and safest little boy until I come home.” 

“Claro.” Pepa grins wickedly, winking at her wife. “Then I’ll be making you happy, no?”

Silvia blushes too deeply to even chastise her wife for the naughty thought, causing the brunette to shamelessly throw her a triumphant smirk.


End file.
